muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet mugs (Kiln Craft)
Kiln Craft, Staffordshire Potteries Ltd. in England released a series of mugs featuring The Muppet Show characters between 1978 and 1981. 1978-1979 The first set of twelve ironstone mugs were released in 1978 and 1979. Each mug had a drawing of the character on each side, with a Muppet Show logo and the character's name in between. Kiln Craft also released a Christmas mug in 1979 featuring Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy. kiln craft 1978 animal mug 3.jpg|Animal kiln craft 1978 animal mug 4.jpg kiln craft 1978 animal mug 5.jpg kiln craft 1979 mug beauregard 3.jpg|Beauregard kiln craft 1979 mug beauregard 2.jpg kiln craft 1979 mug beauregard 1.jpg Image:KilnCraftFloyd1979.JPG|Floyd kiln craft floyd 3.jpg kiln craft floyd 1.jpg kiln craft fozzie 1.jpg|Fozzie kiln craft fozzie 2.jpg kiln craft fozzie 3.jpg kiln craft gonzo 1.jpg|Gonzo kiln craft gonzo 2.jpg kiln craft gonzo 3.jpg kiln craft kermit 1.jpg|Kermit kiln craft kermit 2.jpg kiln craft kermit 3.jpg kiln craft miss piggy 2.jpg|Miss Piggy kiln craft miss piggy 3.jpg kiln craft miss piggy 1.jpg kiln craft 1979 mug rowlf 1.jpg|Rowlf kiln craft rowlf 2.jpg kiln craft rowlf 3.jpg kiln craft muppet mug sam eagle 2.jpg|Sam kiln craft 1979 mug sam eagle 2.jpg kiln craft 1979 mug sam eagle 1.jpg kiln craft scooter 1.jpg|Scooter kiln craft scooter 2.jpg.jpg kiln craft scooter 3.jpg kiln craft muppet show mug statler waldorf 1.jpg|Statler and Waldorf kiln craft muppet show mug statler waldorf 2.jpg kiln craft muppet show mug statler waldorf 3.jpg kiln craft swedish chef 1.jpg.jpg|Swedish Chef kiln craft swedish chef 2.jpg.jpg kiln craft swedish chef 3.jpg Image:KilnCraft1979MerryChristmasMug.jpg|1979 Christmas Mug, Kermit & Miss Piggy kiln craft christmas.jpg 1980 In 1980, Kiln Craft offered a set of 6 mugs that featured one picture spread around the mug with a saying, or one-liner joke. These mugs featured Kermit the Frog, Sweetums, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Annie Sue, Statler and Waldorf, and Animal. The same year they also produced a special production gift mug given to the studio staff and crew at ATV Studios, where The Muppet Show was filmed. MUG S+W 1.jpg MUG S+W 2.jpg MUG S+W 3.jpg MUG Sweetums1.jpg MUG Sweetums2.jpg MUG Sweetums3.jpg PIGGY ANNIE Mug.JPG PIGGY ANNIE Mug2.JPG PIGGY ANNIE Mug3.JPG kiln craft 1980 gonzo mug 2.png kiln craft 1980 gonzo mug 1.png kiln craft 1980 kermit mug 1.png kiln craft 1980 kermit mug 2.png kiln craft 1980 mug animal 2.png kiln craft 1980 mug animal 1.png Image:KilncraftATV2.JPG|1980, ATV Crew Mug 1981 In 1981, Kiln Craft produced 3 "comic strip" mugs and a set of 6 "Kids Cups". The mugs featured Kermit the Frog, Fozzie, Statler and Waldorf, and Gonzo, and the comic strips were drawn by Bruce McNally. The Kids Cups were smaller than typical coffee mugs, and were sold with an Easter egg and sweets inside as an Easter promotion. Image:KILNCRAFTCOMIC.JPG|More one-liner mugs and 1981 Comic Strip mugs Image:Fozziemug.jpg|Fozzie Bear slipping on a banana skin Mug. 1981 Image:Fozziemug2.jpg|Fozzie Bear slipping on a banana skin Mug. 1981 File:Animalkilnkraft mug.JPG|Animal with a mallet. 1981 kiln craft kermit gonzo mug.jpg Image:KidsCups1981.JPG|1981 Kids Cups 1982 kiln craft piggy.jpg|1981 See also * Fraggle Rock mugs (Kiln Craft) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Housewares Category:Production Gifts Category:Kiln Craft